As the Bell Tolls
by lightningstrikestheworld
Summary: Princess/guard AU. Levy McGarden is almost eighteen, and with that comes responsibilities. Also, a husband you didn't ask for. Or even know.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes - hey guys! I really need to stop looking up AUs because this is really getting out of hand. But, when I looked at this ship, I was like "I have to do this!" It was too perfect not to do it. So, here we are. Let me know what y'all think about this one!**

The bell chimed and Levy couldn't have been more excited. She waited for this moment all day, and even paced back and forth across the length of her room, stopping occasionally to make sure her was still presentable.

Her small figure was covered in orange material in the form of a dress. The dress was fitted to her waist, where it then blossomed out into a huge ball gown. White gloves covered her hands and forearms, a pearl necklace resting against her throat. Her signature blue hair was pulled partially back with a black headband, completing her look for the evening.

With one final once over in the mirror, Levy gathered up her skirt and walked to the door, pushing it open and making her way down the hall. Two guards awaited her at the door, guns propped on their shoulders, faces entirely expressionless.

Levy held her hands in front of her, fidgeting with her slender fingers.

"Finally," she heard her father's voice, "it is my honor to introduce you all to my daughter, the beautiful, Princess Levy!"

The guards pushed open the doors, exposing Levy to the rest of the room. A million thoughts rushed into Levy's brain and she tried to stay calm.

With a deep breath, she smiled, gathering her skirt once again and descending the stairs. People clapped and cheered, the sound echoing throughout the large ballroom. Levy scanned the room nervously.

She knew that there was going to be a few hundred people at the castle today, but that still didn't make her feel any less overwhelmed upon entering the room. People were clapping and cheering loudly, making the noises echo through the large ballroom.

Through all the faces, Levy searched for a few in particular. She let go of the breath she'd been holding when she found two of them smiling at her as she descended the stairs.

Jet and Droy were her best friends ever since she could remember. Their parents were good friends, so they often spent a lot of time together. As Levy approached them, smiles lit up their features.

"You look beautiful as always, Levy." Droy's black hair was spiked up in that weird and unusual way it always was. He reached for her hand, raising it to his lips. He was dressed up in his formal wear, the strange wear of a prince, though he seemed to wear it with much comfort.

Jet, on the other hand, did not. He and Droy wore almost the same thing, a formal looking white tunic with gold straps and accents, white leggings with a holster for their swords. His orange hair was spiked up messily, just like it usually was. Jet also took her hand and kissed it. "I agree, Droy."

She giggled, thanking them both before taking her attention away from her friends and continuing the path down towards her father. She scanned the room for anyone else she knew, sighing when she found another familiar face.

Lucy was Levy's maid, who helped her with basically anything and everything. She picked out her clothes, helped her get dressed (because there was no way that she would be able to lace up her dresses on her own). She even became close friends with Lucy, trusting her with secrets (well, what secrets she could make give the circumstances).

Lucy gave her a huge smile as she continued down the path. Surrounding the thrones that belonged to herself and her father was guards, all of them familiar faces. Erza, with her long scarlet hair, was the head guard, also the strongest.

To her left was Gray, her first in command. His shaggy black hair covered most of his face and he wore a cold expression most of the time, but that look didn't fool Levy anymore. He was actually a nice guy, as was most of the guards.

Beside him was a woman with hair similar to her own. Her expression was the same as his, except when she looked at him. Juvia was the newest guard assigned to Levy, and she was always a little strange to Levy, but the two became friends when Juvia was on "watch duty" one night. Erza, Juvia, Lucy and Levy all became friends, seeing as they constantly saw each other and were the only "fun" girls in the castle.

On Erza's right was Natsu, a pink haired, hot headed, quick tempered person that Levy came to know well. These were the guards that were always on her floor, making sure that she was safe. They quickly all became friends, sharing laughs and memories that Levy never thought she'd make.

She stopped in front of her father, curtsying before him. "Father."

"Levy." The man smiled at her. She walked up the remaining stairs, casting a smile at the guards she called friends, and sat down in her throne.

Then, her father addressed the crowd. "Let the ball commence!"

Cheers filled the room and everyone moved about the room, dancing and drinking and laughing. Levy's father smiled at her and she returned it, watching men take women out to the dance floor and spinning then around in elaborate circles.

"Excuse me, princess," a voice called Levy's attention, "but may I have this dance?"

The young man had brown hair cut short, stormy gray eyes and a nervous smile on his face. He held his hand upturned to her, waiting to lead her out.

"You may." She said, shooting the man a smile. Levy placed her hand in his and followed him out onto the floor. He turned to face her, raising his hand and taking hers with it, his other hand resting on her waist. She placed her small hand on his shoulder and he began to spin her around the floor, making small talk with her.

Once the orchestra stopped playing, the young man returned Levy to her seat. Just as soon as she sat down, another young man came up and asked to dance. She, of course, said yes and went back into the dance floor.

Song after song she had more and more men come up and ask to dance with her. She was exhausted and slightly dizzy from being spun around, not to mention the pain in her chest (from being groped by some pervert who had to be escorted out by Gray and Erza).

She was hair about to go up the stairs to her throne for the umpteenth time that night when she felt something tugging on her skirt. Levy turned around, seeing a boy with a face full of freckles and bright blue eyes staring back up at her.

"Pwincess Lebby?" The boy asked, his face framed by shaggy black hair.

"Yes?" She asked, squatting down in front of him.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Why I would love to dance with you." She smiled and took the boy's hand, letting him eagerly pull her into the crowd of people.

Dancing with the little boy, whose name she found out was Romeo, was uncomfortable. Though Levy herself was on the short side, he was much smaller than her, and she was bent awkwardly to reach him.

"Scram, little boy." A masculine voice said from Levy's side. She straightened, keeping her hand wrapped around Romeo's.

"Excuse me?" She faced the man and nearly cringed.

He hadn't shaved in quite a while and his teeth were a nasty shade of yellow. His hair was untamed and dark, but his clothes looked much better than his features.

"A child has no means of dancing with the princess. You need a man to dance with."

"Are you asking me to dance?" She challenged, putting her unoccupied hand on her hip.

"No, I am telling you." He reached for her but she took a step back from his grasp.

"Romeo, go find your dad, okay? We'll dance later."

The boy nodded and released her hand, running off the floor.

She turned back to the man, hands on her hips. "Now listen here, mister. That was terribly rude and you should behave better than that."

He stepped into her personal space, pushing his face closer to hers. "If I wanted to be scolded, I would've went back home to my momma."

Levy backed up until she ran into something. "Is there something wrong here?"

Levy sighed at Gray's voice.

"No, I was just wanting to admire her beautiful eyes." The man said. "I've never seen a pair of eyes quite like hers."

"You're making Levy uncomfortable." Erza's voice followed. "Please back up before we force you to."

"But I want a dance with the princess."

"Sorry, pal." Droy's voice came from Levy's right and soon his hand was enveloping hers. "She owes me a dance and this happens to be my favorite song."

"Maybe another time?" Levy called over her shoulder to the man who was still fuming.

Droy laughed and pulled Levy into position, holding her close to his body. Droy had a familiar air to him and always made Levy feel comfortable. "That guy is gonna get his ass kicked by Erza."

She smacked his shoulder and elicited another laugh from him. "You better watch that mouth before Erza comes over here and beats you senseless."

"Oh yeah, I'm not supposed to use such foul language in the presence of her royal highness." Droy teased. "If only daddy dearest knew that the princess herself had the mouth of a sailor."

"Shut it Droy!" She smacked him again, making him laugh harder.

The duo danced on, talking about the outrageously dressed people they say, the people they danced with.

"She licked your shoulder?"

"Yes! Took me by surprise. Then she insisted on taking me home with her!"

Levy laughed hard, throwing her head back as she did so.

"Excuse me, might I interrupt?" A young man interrupted them. He had blond hair and brown eyes, a cocky smirk on his face.

Levy stopped dancing and faced the man, though Droy kept her hand in his.

"You are Princess Levy, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah, good. I would like a dance with you. Any possible wife of mine needs to know how to dance properly."

"Wife?" Levy questioned, shooting Droy a strange look.

The man smiled. "Yes, the King sent out an invitation to all eligible bachelors to take his daughter's hand in marriage. Were you not aware of this?"

Levy's heart began to race. Marriage? She was only seventeen, she couldn't possibly be getting married! What on earth was her father thinking?

"Levy?" Droy's voice called her back from her thoughts, his hand on her lower back.

"Can we get out of here?" She whispered to him. He nodded, bidding farewell to the stranger and heading for the exit.

"Droy!" Jet was running after them, hand on the hilt of his sword to keep it from bouncing around on his hip. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." Levy sniffled. Since when had she been crying?

Jet took her other hand. "Then we'll go together."

It was a miracle that they managed to sneak out of the castle. Lucy saw them leaving, but Droy told her that they were going out to the garden for some fresh air, as Levy wasn't feeling well. The trio made it outside and Levy took them to the "hidden" entrance to the castle that Erza had told Levy about.

"In case we ever tell you to run," Erza had said. "That's the only time you can use that exit."

Of course, Levy never had used it before. With the combination of Erza, Gray, Juvia and Natsu always patrolling her floor, she was always well guarded and never felt like anything could get to her. Lucy was constantly stopping by her room to gossip or just tell stories so she never felt alone. Even though they were there for the sole purpose to protect her, she felt comfortable around them, like they were all family.

With Droy and Jet, they brought on a different sense of being safe and comfortable. They were her best friends, a breath of fresh air, something she could enjoy without all the formalities of being a princess.

"I can't believe he'd do that." Levy muttered.

"You say something Levy?" Jet asked, running to catch up to her.

"Was he trying to send me away with some man?" Levy was quickly fading into a panicked state.

"Levy, he doesn't want to send you away." Droy stopped walking, grasping onto her wrist.

"He's trying to find someone to marry me!" She yelled, tearing her hand from his grasp. "He never had the decency to tell me, or even ask!"

"Levy," Jet tried, but was interrupted.

"No! I'm tired of him always deciding what to do. I won't stand for it any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not going back to the castle."

"Levy!" Both boys exclaimed simultaneously.

"I won't stand for being his doll anymore." She hiked up her skirt and stomped off. "And I'm never going back."

"We're coming too Levy!" Droy's hand enveloped hers and have her a warming smile.

"Maybe, if we get caught, you won't get in so much trouble since you aren't wandering the streets alone!" Jet said, smiling.

Droy reached behind Levy to punch Jet's arm, eliciting a yelp from the young man. "We aren't getting caught, imbecile. Don't say that!"

The trio fell into a comfortable silence, walking down the street. Suddenly, Jet's voice filled the night air. "Look how pretty the stars look from here!"

Levy and Droy looked up, both of them astounded. "The stars look nothing like this on the balcony."

"Or in your garden." Droy smiled over at Levy, who was still gazing up at the stars.

"You know, I'm glad I could share this moment with you two." Levy smiled back at Droy, but the smile faded as she looked for Jet. "Jet?" She asked, confused as to why he wasn't there.

Droy's grip on her hand tightened as they heard a loud crash. Then, a groan came from somewhere behind them. They turned, finding Jet laying in a crumpled heap behind them.

"Jet!" Levy ran towards him, but Droy stopped her.

"Levy, stay back." Droy walked to his fallen friend. "My god, what happened to you?"

Another groan came from Jet and he looked up, his eyes finding Levy's. She gasped, taking in his current state. His face was swollen and blood covered, his eyes looking glassy. His arms shook as he tried to push himself to his feet.

"Who did that?" Levy whispered to no one, her heart racing. Jet was known to be a decent fighter, she could imagine anyone being able to beat him.

Droy let out a startled cry and Levy turned, seeing her best friend being lifted and tossed into nearby crates. She let out a small squeak and covered her mouth with her hands.

Droy's attacker, whom she also assumed attacked Jet, was extremely tall and muscular. Black hair cascaded down his back and swung with his movement. He stalked over to Droy and picked him up by the shirt, slamming him into the stone wall behind him.

The attacker reared back his fist and launched it into motion, connecting it with Droy's jaw. The loud crunching sound made Levy wince and yelp again. Over and over, the man drove punch after punch into her best friend, not caring that she was watching.

Levy could take no more.

She ran forward, grabbing the man's arm and held on tightly. "You're going to kill him!"

That very arm thrusted backwards, connecting with Levy's cheek. The blow sent Levy harshly to the ground with a cry of pain. "Stay back." The man practically growled at her.

The man went back to his attack on Droy, ignoring the prince's feeble attempts to get him to stop his assault. After a few more hits, Droy slumped against the wall and his attacker let go, dropping him in a heap in the pile of broken crates.

Jet had yet to move, and Levy almost feared he was dead.

Slowly, the man turned to face Levy. She gasped, tears springing forth in her eyes. The man stared at her with almost glowing red eyes, his face full of metal studs. They lined his eyebrows and nose, and he gave her a smirk as he approached her.

Oh no.

Lord Jose. His head lackey. The one who had attacked her. She launched into a flashback of that night, how he'd easily captures her, carved a dark symbol into her flesh and left her hanging from a tree by iron shackles tight around her wrists.

Levy began scooting backwards, letting go of sobs as she tried to get away from him. He caught up to her in two long strides and reached for her, grabbing her by the front of the dress.

She screamed as he hoisted her into the air, tossing her onto his shoulder. His hand rested on the back of her thigh as he turned and carried her back the direction she came with her best friends.

"What are you going to do to me?"

The man chuckled, sending a shiver down her spine.

"What about my friends?"

"Sorry shrimp." His voice was gruffy when he spoke. "I had ordered to bring back the princess, no one else."

Levy gulped, her sobs the only thing filling the night air other than the rustling of clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes - hey guys! I really hope this story goes as good as I have planned for it to be! When I see this pairing, I just can't help but think of it as the princess/guard AU. I mean, Levy is a tiny little thing and Gajeel is this brooding badass of a person, I just love it. Anyhoo, here we go with the next chapter. Let me know how I'm doing!_

"Stop with the water works, would ya?" That voice. The voice that belonged to the man who attacked Levy's friends. The one who had attacked her before. The one who was now taking her to God knows where, to do God knows what to her.

Would he keep her hostage, demanding for the king to give up the throne if he wanted his darling little girl back? Would he sell her to the slave owners, making a huge amount of coins for the princess of Magnolia? Or would he keep her for himself?

Levy only cried harder as fear's grip tightened its hold on her.

Suddenly she was dropped into the ground, a yelp escaping her and her arms catching herself. She stared up at the man towering over her.

"You don't listen well, do ya, Princess?" The man had his arms crossed over his chest, the black tank he wore was tight, showing off most of his sculpted features.

"W-what are you g-gonna do to me? My-my father would do a-anything to get me back home and-"

She stopped when she realized he was laughing. "W-what's so funny?" She wiped her tears away, looking at the man.

"For a bookworm, you ain't all that smart." He reached down, hoisting her up by the back of her dress. She squealed, his arm wrapped around her stomach, his hand gripping her side with an iron grip, one that was almost painful.

"How do you know that about me? Almost nobody knows-"

"Oh, I know more about you than ya think." He jolted her, lifting her higher up on his hip. "Princess Levy McGarden, turning eighteen in thirteen days, the only daughter to the King, your mother died when you were young, you spend most of your time studying, or reading, just for fun." He looked down at her. "Did I miss anything?"

Levy was utterly shocked. How did he know that much about her? If Levy was scared before, she was downright terrified now.

"H-how d-did you..." She trailed off as he carried her through the back gates of the castle, right where she had left earlier that night.

Levy looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. What was he going to do? Threaten to kill her in front of her own father? But then, Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Erza would certainly take this guy down.

She hoped that they would. Serves the bastard right for manhandling her.

As he entered the castle, it was significantly quiet. Too quiet for there to be a party going on. Levy picked up her head and was carried into the ball room, where her father, along with the guards, stood at the thrones.

The man dropped Levy in front of her father.

"Thank you, Gajeel."

Gajeel? What kind of a name was that?

Gajeel only grunted.

"Levy, why would you run off like that? Don't you know you had me terrified as to whether you'd gone to the bathroom or been taken by someone?"

"Father, I only wished to take a walk with my friends."

"No, you were planning on running away." He spoke sternly.

"Why would I-"

She froze as she heard her own voice.

 _"No! I'm tired of him always deciding what to do. I won't stand for it any longer."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, I'm not going back to the castle."_

 _"Levy!" Both boys exclaimed simultaneously._

 _"I won't stand for being his doll anymore. And I'm never going back."_

Somehow, her father had gotten a recording of the conversation she, Jet and Droy had had just as they left the ball.

How was that even possible?

"Father, it isn't fair!" She pouted, looking at the guards for support. "You held this stupid ball to find a suitor for me!"

"I was giving you a chance to choose who you would like to be with." Her father set his eyes on her, almost as if he were glaring. "But, you have lost that chance. So, I have chosen for you."

The King extended his arm, and from the shadows, walked out a man, dressed elegantly in a deep purple outfit and spiky blond hair. Levy noticed that he had a scar over his right eye, carrying down his cheek, the shape reminding her of a lightning bolt.

He was attractive, that Levy could not deny. But, he just had this look on his face, and he looked at Levy in a strange way. She fought off the shiver that ran down her spine.

"This is Laxus Dreyar," the King spoke, taking her attention away from her soon to be wed, "and he will be staying here with us for quite a while."

"Princess." Levy jumped as a hand touched hers. She looked up into the face of Laxus, whose eyes shone a bright gray color. He brought her hand up to his lips, gingerly brushing them against the back of it.

The gesture made Levy's cheeks flush a bright pink color and she quickly pulled her hand away, though she knew better.

A growl echoed in the room, followed by the shuffling of armor.

"Natsu, stop." Erza's voice ordered, but the shuffling did not obey to her command.

"Your Majesty, this has to be a mistake!" Natsu cried out. Erza and Gray held him by the arms, preventing him from rushing forward. "He's a lunatic!"

"Enough, Natsu!" The King bellowed, and Natsu jerked his arms out of the grasps of his companions. "I happen to know his father, Ivan Dreyar. He was a good man, so I know Laxus will be the best suitor for my daughter."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Levy asked, stepping around Laxus and facing her father. "If I'm going to spend the remainder of my life with someone, I want it to be by my own choice, not someone else's."

"You lost that opportunity when you decided to run away. And with not one, but two men." The King turned to face Natsu and the other guards. "Also, for your sudden outburst, and questioning the King, Natsu, you are no longer a guard assigned to Levy."

"What?" Levy was stunned. "But, father, Natsu's one of the best-"

"I've heard enough from you, Levy!" He roared, effectively silencing the girl. "Now, Natsu, you are to guard the ground floor, right where we are. Along with Erza."

"Why her?" Natsu questioned, taking a defensive position in front of Erza.

"Levy had to have been told about that exit, and the only people who knew were myself, Jellal, and Erza. Jellal has been gone for some time, and I certainly didn't tell her."

Erza bowed her head. "I told her only to use the exit in case of an emergency, ever since the attack of Lord Jose."

"I don't care. That is how she knew of that exit, and that is how she had gone. You also are not on the guard detail of the princess until my orders allow it."

"You are making a very big mistake." Gray growled, finally putting his two cents in. "Natsu and Erza are two of the greatest-"

"You can join them, Fullbuster, if you wish to question me."

"Your majesty, please." Erza begged. This was Erza, the beautiful, very skilled, complete badass of a woman, she never begged. "If you take us off of her guard duty, who will protect her?"

"Gajeel Redfox, at your service." The steely voice made her flinch. She faced the man, a smile on his lips as he bowed to the King.

"You can't be serious." Gray spoke over the loud growl emitting from Natsu's throat. Even over the chaos, Levy barely saw the relieved look on Juvia's face when Gajeel stated his name. "Gajeel-kun." Levy read Juvia's full lips as she spoke, her voice barely audible in the room.

"Enough!" The King sliced the air with his arm, cutting the talking off. "From this point forward, only Gajeel Redfox is to be with my daughter at all times. And, no guard shall be on her floor unless obtaining permission from myself. Is that understood?"

"But father-"

"I said enough!" He stepped down from the throne, stopping mere inches in front of his daughter. "You will not speak for the rest of this night, is that understood?"

Levy wanted to fight. She wanted to tell her father how much of a prude he was being. But, instead, in a quiet voice, she just said, "Yes, father."

"Now, you all will stay here and guard the perimeter, make sure no strays have lingered in my yard. Levy, go to your room."

With a sad glance at her friends, friends she would no longer see, Levy turned and walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Upon entering the room, Lucy was waiting on the bed for her. "Levy, you're okay!" The maid ran forward, pulling the princess into her arms. "I was so worried, and Natsu told me to wait here for you to come back."

Levy sniffled, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to spill.

"Levy, what's the matter?"

"My father." She responded, a stray tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily. "He banned Erza and the others from being on my floor."

"He did what?" She gaped, her hands resting on Levy's shoulders.

"And he chose a suitor for me."

Lucy gasped. "Oh Levy, I am terribly sorry."

A sob slipped from Levy's throat. "Please just get me out of this dress so I can take a bath."

Lucy walked behind Levy and began to unlace the dress. Levy was finding it harder and harder to fight off the tears and sobs, and soon enough, she was crying freely.

"Levy, dear, everything will be alright." The dress dropped in a pile of fabric around the small princess and Lucy led the girl into the bathroom, helping her into the porcelain bathtub, turning on the water.

The tub filled up and Levy still sat there crying. She couldn't believe what all had happened. One decision. It was one decision to disobey her father and look what that got her.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Juvia were no longer her guards. Droy and Jet were probably still on the streets badly beaten. Laxus was going to be her husband, and her father was very angry with her. Also, Gajeel was now Levy's sole guard.

She shuddered at the thought of Gajeel. He'd followed them, beaten up her childhood friends, even hitting her in the cross fire. He'd simply heaved her up on his shoulder, then insulted her intelligence, and carried her in such a strange way that it would have infuriated her, had she not been scared out of her mind.

Levy was admittedly scared of Gajeel. He had an intimidating appearance, she couldn't deny. The metal studs on his face and arms, the piercing stare of his ruby eyes, his muscular build, his height that made Levy feel like a-

"W-what are you doing in here?" Lucy's startled voice made Levy jump. She followed Lucy's gaze to the now open door. She gasped, sinking lower in the tub to try and hide from him.

"No one is to be here with the princess expect for me." Gajeel's stare met Levy's terrified one and suddenly tore his eyes away from her, staring at the maid.

"I-I help her to get dressed and-"

"Leave. Now." He growled, stepping closer into the room.

"The-the princess is not e-even-"

"I said out!" Gajeel yelled, eliciting a small yelp from Lucy.

"No." Levy said, barely audible in the room.

"Excuse me?" He said, cocking his head to the side looking at the small princess.

"Lucy is not leaving. She is here to help me with my attire, and she is not leaving." Levy tried to sound stern, but her voice shook and betrayed her.

Gajeel, looking down at Levy and realizing she was indecent, raised his eyes and stared at the maid, a light red touching his cheeks. "Well, um," he trailed off, raising a hand to his face and rubbing downward, "I'll just wait in the hall."

Quickly Gajeel left and Levy let go of the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She turned to look at Lucy.

"I'm losing you too?" Levy's eyes began to water again, and she couldn't fight the sobs.

"Let's just get you out of this cold water and get you into bed, okay?" Lucy pulled Levy out of the water and wrapped a towel around her, leading her back into her bedroom. She turned to let Levy dry herself off while she found a nightgown for her to wear.

No sooner than Levy pulled the nightgown into place, the door flee open and Gajeel stood in the frame. His eyes roamed her body and when he finally met her eyes, he stepped into the room.

"It's time for the maid to leave."

Levy glanced over at her friend, feeling her heart sink as Lucy's expression fell and she bowed her head, walking around Gajeel and through the door. Levy clenched her fists at her sides while she stared at the brute standing in her room.

"I would like to turn in for the night." She silently scolded herself for her voice shaking in the presence of this...

"Very well then. I will, um, see you in the morning, Princess."

She watched as he gave her one final glance before stepping out of the room, closing the door softly as he did.

Levy crawled into her bed and pulled the covers around her, sinking into the softness of the mattress and waiting for the darkness to take over.

Levy was on the ground, her heart racing as she crawled backwards, trying to put distance between her and her attacker. She looked behind the man coming after her, seeing her friends, beaten and lying motionless on the ground.

This was it. The man was going to get her.

As the man neared her, moonlight streamed in from a window, lighting up the man's face.

Gajeel.

He smiled as he dropped in front of Levy. "I'm going to have so much fun with you, Princess."

He lunged forward, pinning Levy's arms above her head as his knees kept her hips pinned beneath him. She squirmed, trying to wiggle free.

Gajeel pushed his face closer to her own and she turned, feeling his hot breath on her cheek. "I'll make sure you don't survive this time."

 _Levy!_ Whose voice was that?

"Your friends will be dead soon."

 _Levy!_ Why did it sound so familiar?

"And it will be all your fault."

"Levy!"

The blunette gasped as she bolted upright in her bed, feeling a pair of rough hands on her shoulders.

She focused on the person in front of her and her heart clenched even tighter. With the moonlight streaming in from the glass doors leading to the balcony, Gajeel's red eyes were practically glowing. His expression seemed a little concerned, but there was still that scowl plastered on his face.

She stiffened under Gajeel's hands, the earlier events of the night coming back to her. Jet and Droy, laying utterly beaten due to this man's hands. How he used those hands to manhandle her, carrying her under his arm and tossed over his shoulder.

And now, he's entrusted with the task of keeping her safe at all times.

"Is everything okay?" Gajeel's steely voice brought Levy back to the present, allowing him the chance to search her face.

She nodded shakily, fighting back the sob that rode her.

The scowl on Gajeel's face slowly faded until his expression was unreadable. "Ya sure?"

Levy nodded, but upon noticing Gajeel's expression, she shook her head slowly, tears leaking from her eyes.

"No more water works, shrimp."

Levy tried to fight them back, but images from the nightmare Gajeel had woken her from kept flashing in her vision. Tears started falling faster and she couldn't fight them off.

Gajeel gave her one parting glance before disappearing out of her door, closing it and leaving her to cry alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes – hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this, I've had really bad writer's block and haven't been able to write much of anything other than drabbles that weren't even close to 1,000 words. I did just finish a chapter for one of my Teen Titans stories, called** **How to Get By** **. If you guys like BBRae, go check it out! It's almost completed, too! Anyways, back to this story. This story probably won't be very long, unless I can think of some good ideas to get me through this one for a while. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to PM me! So, on with the story! Thank you for reading, and leave reviews please!**

The morning light shone through the curtains, awakening the blue haired princess. Levy stirred, stretching out her tiny limbs and letting out a low yawn. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, finding that they felt puffy. Her hands dropped away from her face and fell limp in her lap. Flashes of the previous night became apparent to her. She'd lost Droy and Jet to a monster. She'd lost Natsu, Erza, and Gray to her father. She'd lost Lucy, her best friend, to the monster as well.

"Lu-chan." Levy breathed, her tiny hands fisting in the silk sheets.

Not to mention, because of her abandonment of the ball held for her, the king had chosen a suitor for her. Laxus Dreyar. Even with his dashing looks, he looked like he could simply snap her like a twig. He probably would eventually. It would spare them both the trouble. Though he was polite, Levy saw the way he'd looked at her. It was the same way males looked at her.

It wasn't a secret that she didn't have the body that appealed to most men. Sure, she was petite, had a small waist and curvy hips, but in the other department, she didn't have much. Dresses had to be tailored to fit her properly so that they weren't falling off around her chest, and shortened at the hem. One of Levy's insecurities was her body, and also how weak she was.

She remembered how Lord Jose had attacked the first time, how one of his lackeys had strung her up like she was nothing. She remembered the look in her attacker's eyes, the red glow that still to this day haunted her. He was so strong, easily overpowered her, carved the dark symbol into her skin and used iron cuffs to hang her from a tree in the garden by her arms.

She remembered Lucy sitting by her bed while she recovered, and how two days later Erza, Natsu, and Gray came in to tell her of how they fought the entirety of Lord Jose's army, how one of them had even joined them and wanted to apologize to her for what had been done to her. That's how she met Juvia, and just talking to her she knew that Juvia was one of the nicest people she'd ever met, and just got roped in with the wrong crowd.

The only thing was, Jose had disappeared without a trace. The fear that he might come back drove the King insane, and that's when he'd enlisted the protective services of Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Gray and Juvia. Levy had been excited; they'd always been her favorite of the guards, as they were the least intimidating (save for Erza, of course), and the most fun. She found that they'd become close friends, and once Erza, Lucy, and Juvia had accompanied Levy in the bath one evening, and they'd done it multiple times to gossip about the other guards and staff.

A knock on the door startled Levy. She untangled herself from the bedsheets and made her way to the door, closing her small fist around the doorknob and twisting. The door opened to reveal the large, intimidating guard-Levy's sole guard. She flinched under his stare and realized she was only in a thin nightgown.

"The King wants to see ya." He said, making sure his eyes never went lower than her shoulders. "Says it's important."

"I'm sure it is." She rolled her eyes and looked at the brute once more. "Do you know where Lu-chan is?"

"Who?" A studded eyebrow cocked up at the princess's question.

"Lucy. She was with me last night in the powder room? Blonde hair, taller than me?"

He scoffed. "Who _isn't_ taller than you, Shrimp?"

Levy's jaw dropped and felt her cheeks take on a reddish tint. Gajeel smirked, obviously either pleased or amused with her reaction.

Levy fisted her hands in the sides of her nightgown and began to speak. "Lucy helps me lace up my dresses, and unless you'd rather do it, then I suggest you go find her.

Gajeel's joking demeanor quickly faded and he ducked his head as he stalked away. Moments later, Lucy appeared, being held roughly by the upper arm. Gajeel shoved the maid forward, almost into the small princess and the door slammed behind them.

"He's an ass." Lucy rubbed her arm but smiled at Levy. "I talked to your father last night and told him I'd been kicked out of your room by the brute, and he said I was permitted in your room, but no one other than Gajeel and myself." Lucy threw open Levy's wardrobe and began rummaging through.

"Why does my father need to see me? Do you happen to know?"

Lucy shook her head and faced Levy. "It has something to do with Laxus, I know that. He's waiting downstairs with your father."

Levy sighed and plopped down on the edge of her bed. "He's probably going to make us be seen in public and announce our engagement, even though Laxus hasn't done that yet. He probably doesn't even want to, either." Levy rested her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands.

"Hey, chin up, Levy-chan." Lucy crouched before her close friend. "Maybe the two of you are just going on a stroll in the village. Maybe Laxus is supposed to make a huge show of asking you to marry him. Can you imagine it? Him just dropping in the middle of the street, you turning back to help him up and there, he holds out the ring to you and asks you to marry him, and then he picks you up off your feet when you say yes and-"

"Lu-chan," Levy placed her hand on the girl's shoulder to gain her attention, "your imagination is acting up again." Lucy's cheeks painted themselves pink and Levy giggled. "I swear, you have a bigger imagination than Jet and Droy combin-" Levy's eyes went wide. Oh no.

"Levy? Is everything okay?" Lucy took the smaller girl's hand.

"Jet and Droy." She all but whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I haven't seen or heard anything from or about them since Gajeel…"

A loud knock on the door drew the attention of both girls.

Who could that be?

Well, Levy knew who it _couldn't_ be.

She practically ran to the door and threw it open, once again revealing the brute with his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Where are Jet and Droy?" She demanded before he could utter a word.

"Who?"

Levy closed the distance between the two, an angry look on her features. "My friends that you left for dead last night, you idiot!" She yelled, placing her hands firmly on his chest and shoving as hard as she could.

He barely moved an inch and he feet stayed rooted to their spot.

Levy drew back a fist to land it somewhere on the bodyguard, but as she brought it down, his large hand caught her fist and held it, and did the same when she tried to repeat the motion with the other. He crouched down to her level and pushed his face just inches from her own.

"I don't know. I wasn't told to bring them back." He growled low in the back of his throat.

Tears spilled down Levy's cheeks and she jerked her wrists from his gasp and slammed the door, pressing her back against the door. She was breathing hard, repeating, _Don't cry, don't cry_ over and over under her breath. The chanting, however, didn't do any good. Her hands covered her face and her shoulders shook with the sobs that escaped her.

"Levy-chan." Lucy pulled the smaller girl into her arms and held her while she cried. Levy went on and on about her hatred of Gajeel, her anger at her father, the fear of the condition her childhood best friends.

Another harsh knock on the door followed by a voice. "The King is waiting."

"We need to get you dressed, Levy-chan." Lucy said quietly, pulling away from the princess and wiping the tears from her face. "Your father doesn't need to be more angry with you."

Levy nodded and allowed Lucy to pick out a dress and help dress her. Soon, Levy stood, fully dressed and headband adorned in her blue curls. She did not know the color of her dress or headband, nor did she care. She just wanted to talk with her father and be done with this day. Lucy opened the door and ushered Levy outside, where Lucy's warm and comfortable air was replaced by the dark and intimidating aura of Gajeel. He followed her down the stairs and into the main room, where unfamiliar guards stood behind the king's throne.

"Levy, you look nice today." Her own father's voice sent a surge of anger through her tiny frame and she clenched her fists in the side of the dress, uncaring that there were sure to be wrinkle marks in the silk.

"Father." She gritted out, not even bothering to look up from her own feet.

"I have something planned for you today." The King responded, shifting in his throne. "I want you and Laxus to get to know each other better since you'll be living together soon enough." The sentence alone was enough to tear yet another gaping hole in Levy's chest. "So, I've set up a carriage ride through the park for you both. I have a meeting to attend to. I don't expect you all to be back for a while, so have fun while you're out. Gajeel, make sure they're safe and not doing anything stupid."

A pair of black shoes and purple pants came into Levy's sight and she looked up, seeing Laxus glaring down at her. He picked up her hand and brought to his lips again, just as he had last night. It was all for show, of course, to stay in the King's good graces. Levy hooked her arm through Laxus's when he'd offered it to her and let him escort her out of the door and into the fresh morning air.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Levy said as soon as they were outside the castle's gate.

"Do what?" Laxus looked down at the princess, an eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Get to know me. You can run off, if you'd like. Abandon me and go find some harlot to spend the day with. My father would never know the difference."

Laxus stepped closer to Levy, making her back into the gate. "What are you trying to say?"

Levy didn't like the way he towered over her, how his dark eyes narrowed as she talked. "What I'm _saying_ is that having fun with a harlot and contracting diseases would be much more fun than spending time with me."

Laxus grabbed Levy by the arms and slammed her roughly into the wall. "Look here, tiny, I have better things in mind than spending my day with the poor excuse of a princess-that's you. Instead, we're going to a bar, where my friends are, and you can sit in the corner and try not to get mistaken for a twelve year old and getting yourself thrown out."

Anger and sadness surged inside Levy's veins, making her glare up at Laxus. Instantly, the princess had an idea.

She spit in Laxus Dreyar's face.

He stepped back and wiped her saliva from his cheek before bringing his hand back and swinging at Levy.

The back of his hand would've connected with her cheek, had there not been a tan, muscular, pierced forearm blocking the blow.

"I'd think again about hitting her if I was you." Gajeel's toned back was the only visible thing in Levy's sight.

"She deserved it." Laxus commented. "Come on, let's get out of here before the King finds out we're still here."

"I'm not leaving her alone with you." Gajeel nearly growled at Laxus.

"Come on then, Neanderthal. Once we get to the bar, you two can do whatever the fuck you want."

Laxus clambered into the carriage as it arrived. Gajeel turned to face Levy. "Come on, Shrimp. I ain't gonna let him hurt ya."

"Oh, that makes me feel _so much better._ " Levy said, but the fact he'd just saved her from Laxus's fist, it made her feel a little better.

….

No sooner than they arrived, Laxus threw open the door to the bar and made his way through the crowd and straight to the alcohol. One girl-who couldn't have been much older than Levy-with short white hair cut in a pixie style smiled at Laxus and leaned her elbows across the counter, motioning with her head to his left, where his sight followed. He said something to her before stalking off towards a group of three sitting around a table laughing loudly.

Laxus might've been completely unaware, but Levy was not, of the long, white haired barmaid in a tight pink dress staring longingly at him.

Levy scanned the room and found herself confused; the place looked like a dump. Trash littered the ground, the walls and floors were plain wood, paper thin flags hung randomly across the place. The men and women inside all wore grungy looking clothes, or clothes that were at least two sizes too small. Why would Laxus have anything to do with a place like this?

"Hi!" An enthusiastic voice said from Levy's twelve o'clock. Levy refocused her attention on the girl in front of her. It was the young looking girl Laxus had just talked to. "Boy, Laxus sure was right, you stick out like a sore thumb."

"Excuse me?"

"You're the princess, right?" The girl whispered, her short white bangs falling in her eyes. "You're dressed too… Proper, I guess, to fit in here. Come on, I have some clothes you can wear to fit in around the place." The barmaid took Levy's hand and tugged on it gently.

It must've been the kind look in the girl's beautiful blue eyes and the friendliness of her appearance-a strappy purple tank top paired with a long flowing white skirt and a pair of red sandals-that made Levy feel safe and let the girl take her along.

At least, until Gajeel grabbed Levy by the back of the dress and hauled her back to his side.

"She's trying to help." Levy said under her breath, hoping Gajeel hadn't drawn attention to them. "I'll be right back."

Levy scurried away and took the girl's hand again, letting her lead her away, trying to ignore the feeling of Gajeel's eyes watching her closely.

"My name's Lisanna, by the way."

"Levy." She replied after Lisanna pulled Levy into a room and closed the door behind them.

"I know." Lisanna flashed a smile before turning away and striding to the closet. "So, Laxus said casual, and no dresses, so…" She trailed off, leaving the only sound in the room the scraping of metal hangers on the clothing rod. "Ah! Here we go." Lisanna held out a pair of white capris and a combination of a yellow tank top cut to show off her stomach and a blue colored vest to cover up more of her skin. Levy was thankful that Lisanna paired the vest with the top, otherwise, the scars would've been visible and given her away for sure.

The other girl had turned her back to Levy, offering her privacy to change without leaving her completely alone.

Levy laughed nervously. "I, um, I actually need help to unlace the back of my dress."

Lisanna's laugh was heard and following, Levy felt hands untying the back of her dress. Soon, the expensive fabric dropped to the ground and Levy quickly put on the clothes she'd been given. Once she was dressed, she walked beside Lisanna and waited for her to guide them back out into the bar.

"Oh my god, this outfit looks great on you! I don't care if you're not allowed to wear that type of thing where you live, but you're keeping that. Maybe if you come back to visit us, you can wear it again." She winked at Levy before snatching the girl's hand once again and pulling her out into the main room of the bar.

Levy scanned the place once more, seeing that Laxus was at the bar again, but this time, the long haired barmaid was leaning across the countertop and was laughing at something, probably something Laxus had said. Frustrated, he sprang to his feet and stalked back to the table where he'd been when Lisanna had towed Levy away. Levy hadn't laid eyes on Gajeel yet, and she told herself she didn't care.

Lisanna brought Levy towards the other barmaid and pushed her down on a stool, then hopped up on the counter and slid over to the other side.

"Lisanna, I thought I told you not to do that anymore." The other barmaid scolded but looked at Levy with a smile. "You must be the princess."

Levy looked around at the occupants of the room, making sure none of them had heard the title she'd been called. "Is it that obvious?"

The girl laughed. "Laxus told me, and I remembered seeing the two of you come in together. Put two and two together and there you go." She reached out and put a reassuring hand on Levy's. "We won't tell anyone." She brought a hand to her chin and sighed. "Well, we should probably tell the master, since he always likes to know when we have special company."

The doors to the bar slammed open and Levy flinched. Whatever made the doors crash open like that had to be massive. She didn't even bother to look.

"Ah, it's nice to see you guys again!" The long haired girl called to the people behind Levy. "We were wondering if you were ever going to come back."

"You know how things are now, it's rare that we can get out for too long." Levy had heard that voice before!

"It's nice to see you too, Mira." Another familiar voice said.

"Hey, she looks new. I don't remember seeing two people in this place with blue hair." Why are all these voices so familiar?

Levy finally turned around and when she did, her jaw nearly hit the ground.

She'd only ever since these four in armor, not in casual clothing. Erza had her arms crossed over her chest and wore a sleeveless white shirt and a blue skit, her signature boots on her feet. Natsu had on a black vest, showing off his toned abs, white pants and a pair of sandals, his pink hair spiked up and messy as always. Gray only wore a park of dark jeans, his pendant gleaming in the light of the bar. Juvia was by his side, her arm toughing his. She wore a black dress that cut off just above her knees and brown boots that came all the way up to the hem of her dress. The dress also had white fur around the cuffs and around the neckline.

"Levy?" Juvia cocked her head to the side.

"Oh shit."


End file.
